


Run

by TechnoKid



Series: Short Trips [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Short Trips (BBC)
Genre: Shortest Doctor Who Story ever Written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoKid/pseuds/TechnoKid
Summary: Beat that Lawrence Miles. But really it's inspired by his short story.





	Run

The Doctor and his Companion Runs away from the Daleks.

**Author's Note:**

> Beat that Lawrence Miles. But really it's inspired by his short story.


End file.
